


I can see you

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, nothing too grand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Youngkyun wonders if Taeyang realizes how obvious he is.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Septober 2020





	I can see you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6 of Septober 2020: Hide and Seek
> 
> Sequel to [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039901) of this drabble series

“Isn’t that a little too cliché?”

“What is?” Taeyang tears his eyes away from the flower stand to look at Youngkyun.

“You’re thinking of buying the flowers. And we’re not even on a date.” Youngkyun grins, enjoying the sight of a flustered Taeyang who immediately stops walking.

“Who said I’m buying you flowers?” Taeyang huffs in indignation, pouting a bit as he crosses his arms. “I could just be admiring the pretty flowers. Or maybe I want to buy them for my mum, or for my cat.” He doesn’t look at Youngkyun as he says it, and the pout remains firmly on his lips. It’s a bit childish, really, ~~and very endearing,~~ especially since Youngkyun knows he doesn’t stay with his parents and never had a pet.

“Okay, don’t let me stop you then.” Youngkyun smiles innocently and gestures towards the stand. To his surprise Taeyang actually buys a bunch of flowers rather than asserting that he didn’t want them in the first place, and now there are two dudes strolling side by side along the river walkway with one of them clutching a bouquet of sunflowers in his arm. As long as it’s not him who’s holding the flowers, Youngkyun is alright with that.

Their walk is now filled with silence instead of the idle, comfortable chatter present pre-flower stand, but Youngkyun still finds it to be pleasant. He's no longer questioning why he felt compelled to go to the river this morning, or why he said yes when an equally-surprised-to-see-him Taeyang asked if he could walk with him. He doesn’t even mind that the answer to both questions is literally hanging between them. He just feels relaxed and contented.

He can’t say the same about his companion though. Taeyang mostly keeps his gaze to the ground since they resumed walking, and Youngkyun catches him sneaking glances towards him once or twice though he pretends not to notice.

“About what you said before…”

“Mhmm?” Youngkyun waits for Taeyang to continue but he doesn’t. “What did I say?”

Taeyang avoids his eyes when Youngkyun turns to look at him. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Inwardly, Youngkyun coos over Taeyang’s reddening ears and his feigned sudden interest in the river vista. He had never seen Taeyang this cute before. He likes to think that even though they’ve almost exclusively only met each other at the café where Youngkyun works, he still understands Taeyang enough to know where he was heading. Sure, some people will say _that’s the soulmate connection_ or whatever but he believes that his soulmate is just that easy to read.

 _His soulmate._ The Youngkyun from a few months ago would’ve uttered the words in disgust. He hated the whole concept of being bound to someone he doesn’t even know, and he sure didn’t make it easy for Taeyang to try to change his mind. But Taeyang had been persistent and respectful, and here they are now, with Taeyang displaying none of the bravado he had shown before and Youngkyun wishing he would just say what he wanted to say.

Maybe today is not the day after all, Youngkyun begins to think with a bit of disappointment, but Taeyang interrupts his thoughts before they could go further. “You said that this is not a date. But do you want it to be?” There it is. It took a while to surface this morning but Taeyang is as straightforward as ever. That's one of the things that Youngkyun likes about him.

“Do you?” Youngkyun returns the question without answering. Taeyang stops in his track dramatically and this time he holds Youngkyun’s gaze when he responds.

“Yes.” There is an unfamiliar intensity in his eyes that may or may not make Youngkyun's heart skips a beat. “And it’s not because of the string. The string just brought me to you but I like you for _you._ And I want to know you better,” he implores, sincerity dripping from his every word. “I want to see you outside of your workplace. I want to take you out on dates, to make plans with you.” His voice gradually turns softer, and Youngkyun hardly realises how he had taken half a step closer to the older. “But only if you want them too.”

Vaguely, Youngkyun feels an urge to embrace his soulmate but he quickly shakes it off. He reaches out his hand towards Taeyang's instead and Taeyang's fingers jump before they intertwine with his. The smile he receives is the most beautiful Youngkyun had ever seen and he can't help returning it, feeling giddy and calm at the same time.

“I do.”

* * *

“Kim Youngkyun! You went out with Taeyang and you didn’t tell me?”

“What makes you think I went out with Taeyang?”

“The sunflowers in the kitchen!”

“How can you assume they're from Taeyang? I could’ve bought them myself. Or they could be from my mum, or from my cat.”

*confused Juho noises*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll forgive how messy that is! Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
